A Christmas Dream
by cleiderimoli1
Summary: Sara tem um sonho maluco em Paris, onde os CSI's são outras pessoas e Grissom é, nada mais, nada menos, que o próprio Papai Noel!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

_Sara estranhou: estava vestida apenas com lingerie vermelha camisola com pedaços de renda e negligé transparente, tudo vermelho. Apesar de usar algo tão fino, inapropriado para sair à rua, curiosamente não sentia frio. Olhou para os pés e viu que usava um chinelinho branco, de salto, orlado de pelúcia vermelha._

_Não sabia para onde estava indo, mas ao ver-se na vitrine de uma loja, parecia saber aonde estava indo.A cidade profusamente iluminada ficava linda, com toda aquela neve caindo(Las Vegas, com neve?). Tudo lhe parecia irreal: os trajes... a neve. Ou tinha finalmente enlouquecido, ou estava sonhando. O problema é que não de lembrava, de ter ido dormir. E é preciso dormir antes de sonhar!_

_Andando chegara a um prédio, que ela conhecia bem, pois estivera trabalhando nele nos últimos anos. Tomou o elevador, viu que não conhecia aquelas pessoas, que também olhavam para ela, como se olha para uma desconhecida. Aquela situação começava já a incomodá-la._

_Viu a porta da sala de Grissom. "Até que enfim! Alguém que eu conheço e que me conhece..." Entrou sem bater. Ao abrir a porta deu de cara com o exterior do que lhe parecia ser uma oficina; era uma rua com neve, pinheiros e céu azul-escuro, apinhado de estrelas._

_Tornou a entrar totalmente confusa: teria se enganado de prédio? Impossível! Reconhecia as salas do laboratório..Tinha certeza que sabia agora, onde estava. Mas tinha idéia que tudo parecia diferente, de certo modo._

_As pessoas lhe pareciam estranhas e lhe pareceu também que as salas, tinham outras atividades, e não as que ela conhecia. De repente, um sorriso iluminou seu rosto. Havia finalmente reconhecido alguém. Seus olhos viram Catherine, toda empertigada, enfiada num avental muito alvo, segurando uma prancheta. Sara aproximou-se dela._

_-Ate que enfim, um rosto conhecido. Bom te encontrar, Cath!_

_A loira empertigou-se mais ainda e falou para a outra:_

_- Eu te conheço? O que é você?_

_- O QUE SOU EU? - Repetiu indignada._

_- Bem, criança você não é! E não trabalha aqui; não é gnomo nem elfo! Não é ajudante também. O qu que faz aqui, vestida desse jeito?_

_Sara sentiu-se inadequada, com roupa de dormir, juntou mais as duas partes do negligé como se cobrissem alguma coisa._

_- Eu não sei porque estou vestida assim. Naturalmente não estou com meu crachá: eu me chamo Sara Sidle, trabalho aqui e sou uma CSI,nível 3!_

_- Não, não trabalha. Estou aqui há muito tempo, Eu a reconheceria se trabalhasse. E o que é CSI?_

_Sara tentou explicar o que fazia, Catherine ficou horrorizada. Tapou os ouvidos. _

_- Aqui lidamos com crianças, não com crimes horrorosos. Devia lavar essa boca com sabão, por falar essas coisas!_

_- Por que? Tenho muito orgulho do que faço! – Falou Sara desafiadora._

_-É muito petulante Sara Sidle! Vamos falar com o chefe. Ele resolverá o que fazer com você._

_- Certo! É o Ecklie quem ainda dá as ordens nessa joça?_

_Catherine espantou-se com o linguajar dela._

_- Você conhece o Ecklie?_

_-Sim, já tivemos nossas diferenças..._

_- Não falamos então da mesma pessoa: nosso Ecklie é incapaz de fazer mal a uma mosca._

_Sara foi sacudida por uma gostosa gargalhada._

_- A uma mosca, não sei; mas à ´pessoas, já é outra conversa!_

_Catherine, achou que Sara era uma pessoa horrível, pensava isso, enquanto percorram, os corredores. De repente, a moça de camisola, sofreu um impacto ao reconhecer Hodges, Henry e Archie..._

_Impacto, porque eles estavam mais altos, mais finos, vestindo roupas esquisitas, e com umas orelhas pontudas, como as do Sr. Spock. Sara chamou-os, contente em ver pessoas conhecidas. Eles se viraram, ao ouvir seus nomes chamados, mas passaram os olhos por ela, como se ela fosse invisível._

_Decepcionada, ela perguntou a Catherine, o que eles faziam lá; a loira olhou para ela espantada. Era impossível lidar com tanta ignorância!_

_- São elfos!_

_Para Sara, dava na mesma, o que faziam os elfos? Como não soubesse, começou a achar aquele sonho; ou o quer que aquilo fosse, muito aborrecido._

_- Escute, se Ecklie não é o manda-chuva, deste lugar; quem é?_

_- Seu linguajar é tão estranho, quanto você! – Catherine revirou os olhos. – Ecklie nunca mandou em nada aqui, talvez no seu departamento..._

_- Ele faz o que?_

_- Cuida das cartas das crianças..._

_- Ecklie... Crianças... – Sara começou a rir de novo. – Desculpe! Não posso evitar. Isso é muito engraçado! O Ecklie que conheço, não gosta crianças, e vice versa._


	2. Chapter 2

_- O "seu" Ecklie. deve ser uma pessoa horrível! – Falou Catherine, como se um mau-cheiro lhe invadisse as narinas._

_- E é... – respondeu Sara ainda rindo._

_Nisso, chegaram a uma porta, da qual Sara não se lembrava. Aliás, em seu pensamento tinham andado tanto, que poderiam até ter saído do prédio... Catherine estancou. Sara parou também e ficou aguardando as ações da loira, para fazer igual. Tudo lá, parecia às avessas do que ela conhecia._

_Catherine bateu à porta com discrição. Uma grossa voz masculina falou "entre", Catherine girou a maçaneta e entraram. Lá uma enorme surpresa aguardava Sara: Grissom vestido de Papai Noel._

_- Gil, o que você faz aqui caracterizado como Papai Noel?-Perguntou Sara, atônita._

_Com um jeito bonachão ele explicou que seu nome era Nicolau. Sara olhava para ele, com ar de descrédito. _

_- Aposto que esses muitos quilos a mais, não são seus, é enchimento, certo?- Se atirou sobre ele, apalpando-o mesmo sobre a malha de lã, que ele usava._

_As apalpadelas dela causavam cócegas no homenzarrão, que ria, mesmo a contragosto. Queria ficar sério, mas não conseguia inibir a sua risada de gordo._

_Já repararam como todo gordo ri? Ele joga a cabeça para trás, creio que para ter equilíbrio; segura a barriga, como se ela fosse cair, e ri hohoho! Nunca hahaha nem hehehe!Só hohoho, mesmo!_

_- Tenha modos, mocinha! Pare de me atentar! _

_- E esta barba é falsa, não é? Você não está com a cabeça branca, feito um algodão, e uma barba deste tamanho!_

_- É tudo natural! – Ele exclamou com orgulho. – Não pux... AI! Por que puxou?_

_- Desculpe! Não deu pra segurar! Eu precisava me certificar..._

_- E agora, tem certeza?_

_Ela olhou para ele com desconfiança._

_- Bem, sei que você não está usando nada nada prova que você não é o Gil... Aliás, O QUE FIZERAM COM VOCÊ?_

_- Pare com isso, moça! Que idéia fixa. O que esse Gil é seu?_

_- É meu marido! Não se faça de desentendido, Gil Grissom!_

_- Não me faço nada! Qual é o caso dessa moça? Hoje é noite de natal e eu estou ocupadíssimo!_

_- Bem, ela não quis dizer quem é, nem o que faz aqui em trajes tão impróprios! – Relatou Catherine._

_- E então, moça: o que tem a me dizer?_

_- Em primeiro lugar, pare de me chamar de "moça". Isso é muito irritante e você sabe que me chamo Sara!_

_- Pare de me provocar, Sara, isso não são trajes de se apresentar a ninguém. Sou casado!_

_- Claro que é: COMIGO! E, não sei porque tanta história: você já me viu com bem menos. – Disse Sara, muito provocante._

_- SARA! – E o Papai Noel, ficou extremamente sem graça, com as bochechas, pegando fogo. – A Sra. Noel, decididamente, não gostará disso!_

_- Sra. Noel?_

_- A mulher com quem estou casado há séculos..._

_- Isso não é possível, Gil! Você me ama, eu sei!_

_- Basta! Estou muito ocupado esta noite. Tenho de me vestir e cuidar de muitos preparativos, não posso perder mais tempo! Catherine chame os elfos e tire essa criatura daqui..._

_- Sim senhor!_

_Catherine tinha uma postura de respeito, ante ele. Assim como os elfos, encarregados da segurança, que afastaram uma Sara histérica, que não parava de falar em altos brados: "Você me ama, Gil, eu sei"..._

- Claro que amo, querida!

O rosto de Grissom de gorrinho de Papai Noel, estava bem na sua frente, ou melhor, em cima dela. Ela abriu os olhos de uma vez e, a imagem dele a fez pular, do sofá onde estava deitada.

- Calma! Está tudo bem, você está comigo, em nosso apartamento, em Paris. Está tudo bem!

Ela sentou-se no sofá, sofrendo de uma súbita falta de ar.

- Pesadelo, querida?

-Mais ou menos! Sonhei com você, mas não era você!

Ele abraçou-a:

- Não importa! Já passou!

Ela levantou-se e foi até a sacada. Coberta de neve, aquela era a sua Paris... Ao fundo a Torre Eiffel dava um tom de cartão postal à paisagem. Ela começou a tiritar de frio. Entrou. Grissom estava contente. Ofereceu-lhe uma taça de vinho.

- Tome antes que congele!

Sara pegou o vinho e começou a lembrar-se: tinha deitado um pouco, para se livrar de uma tontura, causada por um certo excesso daquele vinho tão gostoso. Fora passar as Festas com Grissom em Paris. Tinham combinado, para o Natal, um jantar íntimo, no seu apartamento. Só os dois e seu belo e imenso amor.

Grissom aproximou-se dela e esticou um estojo, na direção dela.

- Já é quase meia-noite, então: Feliz Natal, Sara!

Ela abriu o estojo e encontrou um fio de ouro branco, onde pendia um coração de rubi. Sara sorriu.

- De muitas maneiras, meu coração é seu! Te amo, Sara! – Disse Grissom, beijando-a.

- Também te amo, Gil!

Mas o melhor presente, eles receberiam, nove meses mais tarde, como uma linda e amorosa bonequinha viva. Só um amor tão lindo, produziria algo tão especial. À meia- noite em ponto, um trenó mágico, conduzido por um senhor gorducho, vestido de vermelho, sobrevoou o apartamento dos Grissom e espargiu um pó dourado.

Nos braços de Grissom, Sara julgou ouvir um hohoho...

FIM

_- O "seu" Ecklie. deve ser uma pessoa horrível! – Falou Catherine, como se um mau-cheiro lhe invadisse as narinas._

_- E é... – respondeu Sara ainda rindo._

_Nisso, chegaram a uma porta, da qual Sara não se lembrava. Aliás, em seu pensamento tinham andado tanto, que poderiam até ter saído do prédio... Catherine estancou. Sara parou também e ficou aguardando as ações da loira, para fazer igual. Tudo lá, parecia às avessas do que ela conhecia._

_Catherine bateu à porta com discrição. Uma grossa voz masculina falou "entre", Catherine girou a maçaneta e entraram. Lá uma enorme surpresa aguardava Sara: Grissom vestido de Papai Noel._

_- Gil, o que você faz aqui caracterizado como Papai Noel?-Perguntou Sara, atônita._

_Com um jeito bonachão ele explicou que seu nome era Nicolau. Sara olhava para ele, com ar de descrédito. _

_- Aposto que esses muitos quilos a mais, não são seus, é enchimento, certo?- Se atirou sobre ele, apalpando-o mesmo sobre a malha de lã, que ele usava._

_As apalpadelas dela causavam cócegas no homenzarrão, que ria, mesmo a contragosto. Queria ficar sério, mas não conseguia inibir a sua risada de gordo._

_Já repararam como todo gordo ri? Ele joga a cabeça para trás, creio que para ter equilíbrio; segura a barriga, como se ela fosse cair, e ri hohoho! Nunca hahaha nem hehehe!Só hohoho, mesmo!_

_- Tenha modos, mocinha! Pare de me atentar! _

_- E esta barba é falsa, não é? Você não está com a cabeça branca, feito um algodão, e uma barba deste tamanho!_

_- É tudo natural! – Ele exclamou com orgulho. – Não pux... AI! Por que puxou?_

_- Desculpe! Não deu pra segurar! Eu precisava me certificar..._

_- E agora, tem certeza?_

_Ela olhou para ele com desconfiança._

_- Bem, sei que você não está usando nada nada prova que você não é o Gil... Aliás, O QUE FIZERAM COM VOCÊ?_

_- Pare com isso, moça! Que idéia fixa. O que esse Gil é seu?_

_- É meu marido! Não se faça de desentendido, Gil Grissom!_

_- Não me faço nada! Qual é o caso dessa moça? Hoje é noite de natal e eu estou ocupadíssimo!_

_- Bem, ela não quis dizer quem é, nem o que faz aqui em trajes tão impróprios! – Relatou Catherine._

_- E então, moça: o que tem a me dizer?_

_- Em primeiro lugar, pare de me chamar de "moça". Isso é muito irritante e você sabe que me chamo Sara!_

_- Pare de me provocar, Sara, isso não são trajes de se apresentar a ninguém. Sou casado!_

_- Claro que é: COMIGO! E, não sei porque tanta história: você já me viu com bem menos. – Disse Sara, muito provocante._

_- SARA! – E o Papai Noel, ficou extremamente sem graça, com as bochechas, pegando fogo. – A Sra. Noel, decididamente, não gostará disso!_

_- Sra. Noel?_

_- A mulher com quem estou casado há séculos..._

_- Isso não é possível, Gil! Você me ama, eu sei!_

_- Basta! Estou muito ocupado esta noite. Tenho de me vestir e cuidar de muitos preparativos, não posso perder mais tempo! Catherine chame os elfos e tire essa criatura daqui..._

_- Sim senhor!_

_Catherine tinha uma postura de respeito, ante ele. Assim como os elfos, encarregados da segurança, que afastaram uma Sara histérica, que não parava de falar em altos brados: "Você me ama, Gil, eu sei"..._

- Claro que amo, querida!

O rosto de Grissom de gorrinho de Papai Noel, estava bem na sua frente, ou melhor, em cima dela. Ela abriu os olhos de uma vez e, a imagem dele a fez pular, do sofá onde estava deitada.

- Calma! Está tudo bem, você está comigo, em nosso apartamento, em Paris. Está tudo bem!

Ela sentou-se no sofá, sofrendo de uma súbita falta de ar.

- Pesadelo, querida?

-Mais ou menos! Sonhei com você, mas não era você!

Ele abraçou-a:

- Não importa! Já passou!

Ela levantou-se e foi até a sacada. Coberta de neve, aquela era a sua Paris... Ao fundo a Torre Eiffel dava um tom de cartão postal à paisagem. Ela começou a tiritar de frio. Entrou. Grissom estava contente. Ofereceu-lhe uma taça de vinho.

- Tome antes que congele!

Sara pegou o vinho e começou a lembrar-se: tinha deitado um pouco, para se livrar de uma tontura, causada por um certo excesso daquele vinho tão gostoso. Fora passar as Festas com Grissom em Paris. Tinham combinado, para o Natal, um jantar íntimo, no seu apartamento. Só os dois e seu belo e imenso amor.

Grissom aproximou-se dela e esticou um estojo, na direção dela.

- Já é quase meia-noite, então: Feliz Natal, Sara!

Ela abriu o estojo e encontrou um fio de ouro branco, onde pendia um coração de rubi. Sara sorriu.

- De muitas maneiras, meu coração é seu! Te amo, Sara! – Disse Grissom, beijando-a.

- Também te amo, Gil!

Mas o melhor presente, eles receberiam, nove meses mais tarde, como uma linda e amorosa bonequinha viva. Só um amor tão lindo, produziria algo tão especial. À meia- noite em ponto, um trenó mágico, conduzido por um senhor gorducho, vestido de vermelho, sobrevoou o apartamento dos Grissom e espargiu um pó dourado.

Nos braços de Grissom, Sara julgou ouvir um hohoho...

FIM


End file.
